Civilized cazadors
by kittenschmitten
Summary: The Courier is sent on a mission to retrieve eggs for The Thorns breeding ground but is overwhelmed by cazadors, something she has never fought before. Rated M because of graphic sexscenes between human/abominations. Seriously, if you're not into it it'll be pretty disturbing. /d/-related. Also, some people die.


It had been a long week of hunting abominations for the Courier, trying to get breeding eggs for The Thorn. Why she dragged herself half across the Mojave Desert just to get her ass mauled by these damn creatures, she couldn't say. After battling those creepy snake dogs called nightstalkers the Courier had almost believed that it was time for a break but Red Lucy sent her right back out again to gather cazador eggs_. Cazador eggs._ Not only had the Courier hauled her ass through an entire vault of living plants, gone through a field of stingy land crabs, gotten barbequed by running lizards and tripped over invisible hissing dog-things; now Lucy wanted the Courier to locate and scavenge a nest of oversized poisonous killer wasps that she hadn't even fought before. She was an experienced fighter and had walked the wastes for most of her life but she had never before encountered those demon spawns. She knew they were bad news and that getting stung was equal to standing knees deep in Brahmin shit but she had no clue as how to defend herself from them other than by shooting at them. When fighting fiends or vipers it was a no-brainer, just aim for the head and hope for the best but good luck killing a deathclaw with that strategy.

She followed the pointer on her pip-boy that Lucy had programmed in and as she closed in on the marker the Courier slowed down and crouched behind a rock. The area was quiet and she almost thought it was empty until a cazador crept up on the hill above her. Slowly she reached for Maria, the gun she took from the corpse of the one man who'd almost done her in. It was her lucky gun and with reason. It had delivered a bullet to her head and put her in her grave but she had crawled out and met it once more. And again she had not died. She removed the safety and extended her arms for an aim, an aim that could pinpoint a flea on a bloatfly, and as she held her breath to squeeze the trigger another cazador flew up beside it. It was bigger than her and the Courier rested her arms. If there were two right there, it wouldn't be a surprise of there were more nearby and if there were more of that size she'd be stupid to rush in. Not to mention dead within seconds. The Courier looked around and decided to circle the area in hopes that she could find a good enough hiding spot where she could, if alerting the cazadors, quickly hide and remain hidden. After scouting ahead for a good half hour of sneaking on her knees she found an old rangers overlook with clear view of the valley where the cazadors were humming about.

She looted an ammo crate for 15 shotgun shells and sat down on the chair. Taking these things out to get to the eggs wouldn't be easy and she wondered if she would be better off calling in a favor from a friend to help out. She pondered on the choices and realized that despite what the Courier had done for them, the debt that they owed and the friendship she harbored with them all equally, she knew that none of them would be as stupid as to agree to this specific mission unless it was a choice between jumping in covered with honey or giving Caesar a backrub in a hot tub with the Legion watching it like a dog waiting for a treat, ready to bite.  
No, she was alone on this one. She got on her knees and assumed position with Maria aiming for one of the bigger ones. She waited until it rested on the ground then held her breath and squeezed the trigger putting a bullet through the tiny head. The swarm stirred up immediately and she crouched behind the sandbags. It took at least 40 minutes before they calmed down and once again she aimed and took one down. After four hours she had killed two more, resulting in a total of four. The Courier sighed and considered the weather; the sun was setting and clouds were in the way of the moon. She valued that there would be no more killing for a couple of reasons; one, she was tired, two, it was becoming too dark and three, those things seemed to have figured out they had an attacker that was hell-bent on exterminating them. She estimated roughly a dozen of them left, at least five more of the large ones. Nevertheless she had to leave and get some sleep, staying there without keeping an eye on the cazadors would probably get her killed but she was reluctant to leave a job unfinished, even if only for a night.  
There had been a shack about two kilometers away and she considered making a hit and run, just get one more down for the day and bolt for safety but a small voice in her head begged her not to be stupid. She got up and left, slapping dust off her butt and thighs and decided to take one last look at the area for the night, hoping to remember enough to analyze a better strategy the following day however, as she intently gazed across the darkening valley she stepped too closely to the edge of the overlook and lost her balance. She fell hard and her armor snapped protecting her one last time before cracking like an egg. Instantly she was surrounded with cazadors and before the Courier lost consciousness she felt a sharp sensation of being stung with large needles that with an iron grip began dragging her away. Within a few seconds the world went blank and she passed out from the pain.

When she eventually woke up she didn't know how much time had passed. It could've been hours or even days although it felt like years. Her head was heavy and her limbs were numb but she felt the cold radiate on to her stomach from the stone on which she laid on. Although she couldn't quite move she felt that her armor had broken in several critical places such as the armor plate above her chest was busted but most importantly her lower back and thighs were completely unprotected. _What the hell_, she thought. _That's what I get for using looted armor._  
As her eyes began to wander around she noticed she was in a cave. She attempted to raise herself up to get a better look but the pain that shot through her arms when moving them even the slightest kept her still. She tried to remain completely calm but the pain was so intense she allowed herself a heavy breath that created a silent echo in the eerie cave. After an attempt to stand up she quickly realized that her right leg was broken, the bone possibly sticking out of her skin. _I think I had a doctor's bag_, she thought, looking around for her emergency supplies that usually were attached to her hip. All she had to do, as slowly as it had to take, was to use a few stimpaks on her arms and push the bone back inside her leg, reassuring it with the doctor's bag. If only she could find it quickly. The Courier had walked many roads, more than she was willing to admit, and if the roads had taught her anything it was to always prepare and always know her options. Right now she could do neither.  
A sudden gust of air surprised her and the sound of wings flapping made her freeze with fear. Just how clever were those damn bugs? Had they really found out she was the one shooting and wanted to claim revenge? Or was this perhaps what they did with their victims? Broke down their bodies and left them to rot? Perhaps they were going to feed off of her.  
Well, regardless of their intention the Courier knew she was in trouble but before she could respond to the situation the cazador behind her mounted itself promptly behind her, its sharp front right leg penetrating her upper arm. She screamed as warm blood began to drip from the wound and the noise stirred up the cave. More cazadors arrived and circled around her. The Courier hadn't been scared in a long time but this was a situation she didn't know her way out of. She was critically wounded, had no weapon at hand and was unable to speak her way out of this shit of a mess. It only got worse as she felt the cazadors stinger pierce her lower back and somehow lodge itself stuck. The cazador pulled away but broke off the stinger and within seconds the Courier felt her backside become warmer as if she was injected with warmth. It spread further down her bottom and thighs, all the way to her knees where it seemed to stop.  
She began feeling funny, her heartbeat was speeding up and she felt it pound through her skin where the poison was affecting her. Her breathing became heavy and it was harder to see but she could feel everything around her, as if every shift in the air was a wave crashing up on her. The cazador behind her began poking around with its butt, eventually probing the lips of her womanhood. It was leaking of something, maybe it was bleeding from the loss of the stinger but when she had been shooting them she couldn't remember any blood. Perhaps there was still poison left but the Courier lost her train of thought. She started to feel good, real good, not only where she felt warm but her arms stopped hurting and her leg was only throbbing. The cazador pushed through her labia forcefully and entered her pussy, the Courier gasped with both pain and pleasure. It pushed in deep with its narrow tip, reaching her cervix which made her jolt forward with each thrust.  
It was a feeling that she had never felt before, although the Courier wasn't an inexperienced woman. So many years she had spent in the Mojave Desert, naturally she had given in to some of its charms, but this was something special. The cazador sped up, fucking her so hard she felt she would tear apart but the poison made it feel so good. Each time it thrust inside her she shook with anticipation, an orgasm building up but before it could release the cazador stopped deep inside, pouring out a hot fluid that filled her up. The bug pulled out both its leg and its butt and some of its fluid dripped out but before she could complain about the sudden emptiness another cazador took its place, stung her lower back with its stinger and then abruptly forced itself inside her. This one was slightly larger and she gasped with delight. With every thrust she moaned, loving every second of the giant bug fucking her pussy, feeling it push the previous cazadors fluid deeper inside or forcing it out to drip down her thighs. It thrust her harder and this time the anticipation made her cum, causing the cazador to pull out and squirt on her ass. As the cazador pulled away from her to leave her for the next one in line, it dragged her away from the rock and onto her back on the ground. She was able to move her arms now without the pain paralyzing her although her leg was still useless. A smaller cazador moved in to sting her and hit her leg, causing her to scream out in painful ecstasy. As it crawled on top of her she spread her lips wide to help it enter but it missed. She forced some of the fluid out of her pussy, then grabbed the cazador to guide it inside. This cazador wasn't as rough as the others but it was faster and despite the size it was still able to rock her body back and forth on the cold wet ground. The sound of the cazador slapping against the pussy and the fluids that were splattering everywhere echoed in the cave and the gasps and small moans that the courier let out made it sound as if she was not the only one in there getting fucked like never before. The Couriers eyes rolled up in her eye sockets in pure delight as she came once again but before the cazador could pull out to avoid getting stuck she grabbed it and held it in place as she rocked her hips towards it, humping it until her orgasm was complete and the cazador began spewing its fluid inside. _Holy fucking hell,_ she thought as she let go of the cazador who happily flew away. Never had she been fucked like this and once she had presented her like a buffet to a camp of overhyped fiends with dicks that just wouldn't stand down.  
Another cazador made its way towards her and the Courier spread her legs, eagerly waiting for it to begin but before it could sting her a shot blasted through the cave, forcing the cazador in front of her to fall to the side in a hail of exploding guts. The courier jerked her head to the side and saw a gang of Vipers looking smug.  
"Well, well, well fellas. Look what we got here." The one in the middle began but before the Courier could reply a swarm of the smaller cazadors attacked. As they fought she saw her chance to make a break for it. She crawled away to hide behind the rock where coincidentally she found her emergency supply package. She pushed the bone back inside her leg and used her doctor's bag to support it and pulled out a small gun with 6 bullets. Never go unprepared, the Mojave had taught her, and unprepared she'd never be. As the fight had continued, guns blasting left and right and their voices screaming obscenities, it was down to two of the vipers and the last cazador. This cazador was bigger than the ones she had seen before she fell down from the overlook, almost twice the size of the ones that had fucked her though she still doubted its capabilities to survive against two gun wielding psychopaths. The vipers shot its wings, causing it to fall but the Courier was prepared and shot the first viper in the shoulder then the chest and the second one in the neck. They fell down, blood gushing out next to the cazador that lay weakly on the ground. As she approached the scene the vipers jolted in their final spasm and the cazador tried to crawl away. She knew it wouldn't make it, a bug without its wing was an easy target but as it saw her walking towards it with all that cazador fluid inside her pussy it relaxed and began humping the air with its stinger.  
The courier dragged one of the corpses towards the cazador to get the stinger out of the way and the cazador obliged, stinging the chest of one of the vipers. The stinger let go and left the cazador to hump the air in anticipation of the Courier. She wondered if perhaps cazadors enjoyed it as humans did, that the fluid was simply cum and nothing weird, that perhaps it felt even better for them than for her when they had fucked her.  
"Now, calm down and relax", she reassured the cazador as she tipped it over and forced it on its back. She straddled it and leaned forward, grabbing its tip and pushed it towards her pussy. It dove straight in which made her arch her back in pleasure and as she stood on all fours she pushed down each time the cazador pushed in causing it to reach deeper than any of the others had before. The cazador was losing strength, however, but the Courier wouldn't let go. She continued pushing herself back, building up momentum for a final explosive orgasm but when the cazador began to slow down and started to weaken she took a few steps back so that her pussy was directly above the cazadors end. She grabbed the cazador and pushed the tip inside, rolling her hips so that it reached deep when it was at its closest and just barely had the tip in when it was the furthest. Her knees were feeling bruised from rubbing them on the cold stone ground for so long but it was something she wouldn't notice until she was finished.  
The cazador began contracting its body, a sign that it was about to burst inside her when she decided that she would rather watch it happen. She pulled it out and caressed the tip, jerking its body with both her hands as she had once done on a super mutant in Jacobstown, just to see how well they remembered pleasure. The cazador exploded with its fluid on her face that dripped down onto her chest and belly, its warm juices turning her on even further. She wanted one final orgasm and placed her pussy on the cazadors belly. It was still squirming from delivering its load and as the Courier rubbed her clit up and down the cazadors shivering body, she too came, squirting some of the other cazadors fluid mixed with her own onto its stomach. The memory of the whole event, getting fucked hard from behind and then on her back, feeling them all bust their load inside and on her and the whole thought about bugs doing this to her felt so wonderfully wrong that she rocked her hips as she continued to cum for a full minute in pure beautiful ecstasy. The cazador beneath her had stopped moving, only a slow breathing was present and the Courier retrieved her gun and put the cazador to rest.  
She needed a couple of minutes to recover and after she had scooped off most of the fluids from her body and pussy, she went to one of the corpses that were still relatively intact and removed his armor. Finally, before she left, she went into the cave, took the eggs and one of the stingers off of one of the cazadors that hadn't had the chance to sting her before the vipers attacked. She thought to herself that maybe she could have some fun with one of her companions, if just one sting had made her feel that good. As she walked out of the cave and into the blinding afternoon sunlight she heard the familiar buzz of a cazador. She smiled, raised Maria and shot it straight in the head. It had been fun, probably more fun than any of her other missions but it was time to go back to the real world.


End file.
